Computing resources used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by multiple computing devices (e.g., hardware resources and software resources) that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. Over time, the computing resources may be consumed and additional resources may need to be purchased or otherwise may have to be upgraded. As an example, storage space within a storage device may be gradually consumed and additional physical disk drives may need to be added in order to provide the additional storage space that may be needed. While new and upgraded computing resources are easily obtainable, information technology (IT) representatives may not know what computing resources to order and/or when to order computing resources. The IT representatives associated with the enterprises tend to overpurchase computing resources. This leads to inefficiencies and results in unnecessary expenditures. In other cases, computing resources may be underpurchased and/or underpowered. Enterprises may not have the insight or data to make informed ordering decisions.